wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Axefang Warband
“Axefang is more than a name, more than a banner, and more than a single dream. It was born of an orc who sacrificed everything for the chance to finally live in peace, but all of you have made it so much more.” The Axefang Warband was founded to exemplify the noblest ideals of the Horde: to show bravery in the face of combat and to honor and respect one's comrades and enemies. It takes its name from Vehesh Dragonslayer's father Vakrigar Axefang, who represented the same ideals for which its members now stand. The Axefang can be found on the front-lines of Azeroth's conflicts, fighting to ensure that the sun continues to rise upon the Horde. The Axefang Warband recognizes that the Horde is only strong so long as its constituent races are united in the same purpose. Having started from humble beginnings, the Axefang has grown significantly over the years and earned a respectable reputation among the Horde's complicated internal affairs. The warband refuses to tie their fate to any individual political figure, operating akin to a company of adventurers rather than merging wholly with Horde armies. History Founding The Shattered Sun Offensive, concluding in 26 ADP, left the new-found allies of Asaavi, Feraeld Spellmourn, and Vehesh Dragonslayer upon Quel'danas without plans for the future. Taking respite from combat, they shared tales of former battles and future hopes, including that of the heroic sacrifice of Vehesh's father, Vakrigar Axefang, upon the slopes of Mount Hyjal during the Third War. The three committed themselves to his example and swore to defend the ideals of the Horde established by Thrall in the settling of Durotar. From these humble beginnings, the Axefang Warband would soon heed the call to arms with honor, pride, and strength. The Northrend Campaign The Defense of Azeroth Landfall Securing Draenor The Third Legion Invasion The Axefang Warband met the rain of infernals head on in Kalimdor as Azshara and the Barrens were set aflame. Once the situation was stabilized in the west the warband joined the confrontation on the Broken Isles, beginning with the Nightborne Insurrection under recommendation by Feraeld. By assisting the Dusk Lily's liberation from their fel-obsessed overlords the Axefang gained the respect of many of the shal'dorei. With their undivided attention now upon the Burning Legion, they joined the Legionfall assault upon the Broken Shore. War of the Thorns Construction on the Axefang Stronghold was completed at the beginning of year 33, just as the Horde began to look towards new allies and resources to reinforce its place on Azeroth. The warband participated in the general Horde offensive into Ashenvale in the campaign to capture Teldrassil. Holdings Axefang Stronghold The Axefang Warband are based out of their eponymously named strong in the south-western reaches of sun-baked Durotar along the watersheds. Its foundations were laid in 31 ADP by the brilliant Trinkselle Goldmine and completed in early 33. Tirelessly and efficiently, Trinkselle and her band of coerced goblins have brought the idea of Vehesh's dream to life in a defensive border watch and home for the Axefang Warband. The stronghold is meant to fulfill the day-to-day needs of the warband while not away on assignment or fighting against some looming threat. The massive structure is a reflection of the Horde garrisons of Borean Tundra, Grizzly Hills, and even Frostfire Ridge with banners of the warband draped alongside the insignia of the Horde. Outfitted with several rooms for lodgings decorated to the tastes of those already wearing the insignia of the Axefang, comfort was not something spared for the sake of time. For ease of access, a single telemancy array has been activated in one of the basement rooms, keeping the magic from bleeding out of the reinforced area with many other locations available for stable telemancy to be practiced and affixed. Notable Members Guild Details The Axefang Warband is a light RP guild based on the premise that we enjoy roleplaying alongside participating in the PvE and PvP content that the World of Warcraft offers. Axefang is meant to be a community of different personalities and friends who recognize that MMORPGs are made by the people you play them with, rather than just running through the world as if it was a single-player mission. Category:Horde Guild Category:Guilds